Blood Thick (Dan and Phil Fanfiction)
by GlowinPhanWinchester
Summary: Dan is a vampire hunter. Phil gets bit and Dan finds out. When he finds out Phil bites him and Phil and Megan have to find the cure.
1. Chapter 1

Blood **Thick**

By: Jo

Part One

"Phil, you're so pale today." Dan sayed as he got out of bed. "Where were you last night, I was lonely," Dan asked.

"I...I...I was out, ya know, at my mum's house for her birthday." Phil said as he tried to hide the bite marks. Phil knew that if Dan were to find out he would kill him. The constant thumping of blood Phil heard coming from Dan's veins was very intriguing; but Dan was his best friend and he couldn't turn him. Phil walked into the kitchen for breakfast, but nothing in the pantry would taste as good as warm thick blood to his ice cold teeth, not even Dans cereal. But he couldn't, Phil knew he wasn't a monster and he couldn't hurt a sole.

"Take of you jacket it is really hot in here." Dan said to Phil.

"No thanks, I'm cold." Phil lied, pulling up his collar. It was going to be hard keeping this up forever, Dan was going to have to find out sooner or later. But by then he might be fine with it, even though he is a vampire hunter. Pasta dinners were going to be hard with the garlic bread and all, but he would have to make it work.

"Phil, what's been going on with you lately, you've been acting weird." Dan said as he walked into the bedroom. "

"Nothing, I just think I am coming down with a cold or something." Phil said. He knew Dan wouldn't fall for that trick, but it was worth a try.

"You know that's what everyone says before they turn, are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked in concern. Phil was going to have to work harder covering this up than he thought.

"Did...Did...Did you turn last night?"

"N...N...N...No?" Phil said. The urges were too strong, Phil couldn't take it anymore. The sound of constant blood thumping in his ear. The warm thick iron tasting blood. He knew he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Chomp" Phil took a big bite into Dan's neck. It was as if he were in heaven, even though he knew he would never go there after what he had just done. Phil's eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just turned his best friend into a vampire. Dan looked as he had just seen a ghost. His face turned white with fear as the blood drained out of his body. Dan collapsed to the ground with a big thud.

Dan woke up. Phil was leaning over him, waiting for his consequence.

"Good, it was all a nightmare. Right Phil?"

Phil's eyes dropped.

"No Dan, it wasn't a dream and now I need to leave you." Phil said

"No Phil, It's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Blood **Thick**

By: Jo

Part Two

Phil ran as fast as he could, and as far away as he could. But Dan caught up.

"Phil wait!" Dan yelled grabbing Phil's arm.

"I am a monster, get away from me." Phil cried as he turned away.

"You forgot, I'm a monster too, we can fight this together."

"No we can't, I'm the monster, I bit you."

"No, It wasn't your fault, It was mine. I didn't protect you from them. I'm the hunter and all."

Phil turned away.

"But I bit you." Phil remarked in a whisper.

"Ok, say you are the monster, But I still want to stay with you, forever." Dan said blushing. "Now let's get home and get through our new dark life together as a team." Dan said as he put his arm around Phil and lead him through the dark streets of Manchester.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood _ **Thick**_ Part 3

By: Jo

"Dan, wake up I'm hungry." Phil whispered as he got out of bed.

"Ok Phil I'll you some of my cereal."

"Thanks Dan, your the best." Phil said as he climbed back into his warm bed. It was sunset and they could now wake up. Dan walked to the pantry and poured a bowl of cereal.

"This is the last time you get to eat my cereal." Dan said handing Phil the bowl. He knew that food wouldn't quench his taste for blood, but he would have to give it a try. Phil quickly shoveled his cereal into his mouth with his hands.

"I'm still hungry." Phil whispered in disappointment.

"Well what do you want to eat?" Dan asked. Phil could tell he was annoyed.

"I want blood." Phil whined like it was no big deal. But Dan thought it was a big deal, and Phil knew that. Dan just sat there and stared at Phil.

"What did you say? You want blood! You know you can't have that." Dan said. Phil ran out of the house to find Dan's old hunter friend, Megan.

"No she will kill you if she finds out!" Dan said running after Phil.

"I don't care, I need answers and I am willing to take a chance." Phil said as he ran across town to Megan's house. And Dan ran behind him, just in case.

"Megan, are you home?" Phil said as he knocked on the door.

"What do you want, I am trying to sleep," Megan said as she opened the door. She was in her normal clothes, black skinny jeans with rips, a black t-shirt with a cool design, and a purple leather jacket.

"Why are trying to sleep in your clothes?" Phil inquired.

"I have a job in two hours and I don't want to be falling asleep during it. Why are you wearing your clothes?"

"Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, I uh me and Dan are uh having a movie marathon, year," Phil lied. He just wanted some answers and now he was getting an interrogation.

"Phil get over here!" Dan yelled as he ran down the street.

"What's wrong Dan, are you okay?"

"Uh,uh,uh, me and Phil are uh, playing a game?" Dan said covering up the truth.

"But Phil said you guys were having a movie marathon. And if you guys were watching movies then why are you knocking at my door?" Megan questioned. Phil knew he was going to have to come up with some better excuse than we were watching movies.

"Uh, we were watching a movie about a vampire that uh turned back, but it didn't tell us how so we came to you." Phil said nervously.

"You guys know that it is just a movie right?" She said.

"Oh yea, we just want to know."

"Ok than, come in." Megan said as she opened the door all of the way and let them inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan brought Dan and Phil into the basement and strapped them into separate chairs just in case. She cut Phil's rist first and let him bleed out.

"Nothing is happening." Phil said as he stared longingly at the blood pouring out of his pale week rist, hoping he would be cured. All he wanted was for everything to be the same again, and to be able to be with Dan for once in his life.

"Good, that means you are being cured." Megan said as she unstrapped phil from his firm uncomfortable chair, he felt as he was becoming frankenstein. "Lets just test it." Megan exclaimed as she took the silver pendant hanging from a chain strapped around her neck and placed it carefully against Phils cold dead skin. Except this time it didn't feel cold and dead, and it didn't burn as it should have. I kind of felt, good. Phil was his old self again, except it would never be the same again. After what had just happened. "Now it's Dan's turn." Magan interrupted Phil's thoughts as she took the knife and cut his wrist until he bleed a bit. But this was different to what happened to Phil, Dan couldn't take it so he started to unhook the chains and ran of into the cold dark night. "Phil, what color were Dan's eyes when he turned?" Megan said frantically, trying to collect her thoughts and grasp the situation at hand.

"They wee uh… grey I think. Why?" Phil said in confusion.

"Oh no, this is bad. We have to go right now." Megan said as she tried to stay calm and walked out the door and got into her car.

"What is going on! Phil said panting as he got into the car. "Just follow me." Megan said as she drove through the dark streets of Manchester. Megan and Phil roamed through the night looking for Dan before he feeds on his next victim.

"Ok but can you just stop and tell me what is going on with my best friend!" Phil yelled. The car screeched and halted to a stop. Magan turned her head and stared into Phil's deep blue frightened eyes.

"Ok than. There an old myth that if you get bit by a vampire on the night of a blue moon by your true love you will become the chosen vampire leader that is supposed to lead an army of vamps to take over the world, and you can tell by their silver eyes." She said in distress. "So we have no time for any more questions, we've got to roll." Medan said as she slammed on the gas pedal. Phil was jaw dropped. He was still trying to figure out what was really happening. Was he really Dan's true love? Could Dan really hurt millions of people like that? Did Dan like him back? But there was no time for these questions, Dan needed to be saved. Megan and Phil took off into the the night seeking out every vamp they could find.

"You realize I don't know how to hunt right." Phil said as megan handed him a sharp intimidating knife.

"It is really easy, I will teach you." Megan said as she slammed the trunk of her car shut. "So do you have any idea of how to kill one?" Megan asked as they walked into an old abandoned what seemed like a shed, worried for the response.

"Yea, everyone does. You just have to stab them in the heart with a wooden stake." Phil said confidently.

"Oh my god NO!" Megan said. Phil could tell she was getting angry but he didn't know why. "Those movies are really ruining my life. The actual way to kill them is to hop of their heads, duh." She yelled as she took out a couple of dummies. "Take out your knife and cut of these dummies heads. But you have to do it in under 20 seconds or if there was a real vamp, you would be dead meat." Megan said with an grin on her face.

"20 seconds, that's impossible!" Phil said holding the sharp shining blade.

"No its not, now just cut of their heads already. Ready, set, go!" Megan yelled as she clicked the round black button on her stopwatch that read start.


End file.
